


Premier Event

by DizzyDrea



Series: The Art of Seduction [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's opening night, and there's more than just art on the menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premier Event

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #336 – Premier
> 
> This is set pre-series. I purposely left out any reference to a specific city so that it could be anywhere, because beyond mentioning that she was working out of the OC office in LA, and that she'd known Don at Quantico, there really isn't a lot of information on Liz. So, she could have been in any number of cities between Quantico and LA, and could conceivably have been called on to help out the FR specialist when he swept into town and needed a date as cover to catch a fugitive.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Billy Cooper in a tuxedo was a rare treat. Billy in a tuxedo taking down a perp was downright sexy. 

Liz Warner tugged at his tie, loosening the bow and retying it, then moving to brush the lint from his suit, circling back to tug on the hem of the jacket to settle it correctly on his shoulders once again. 

"We got the guy, Liz," he teased. "I can actually take this thing off now." 

"No you don't," she said, slapping his hand when he made to remove the tie altogether. "We may have caught the perp, but I'm not missing the chance to sip champagne and make every woman in this place—and a fair number of the men—jealous because I've got you and they don’t." 

He shot his cuffs as she spoke, lifting one red eyebrow at her words. "You've got me, huh?" 

She smiled and winked. "For the next few hours? You bet." 

He stepped back and took a long look, his eyes traveling all the way up and down her frame, admiring how the black, one-shoulder gown hugged her every curve. His heated gaze sent shivers down her spine. He reached out and tugged her to him, leaning down and taking her lips in a searing kiss. 

When he pulled back, her eyes were slightly dazed. "Damn, Billy. That should be illegal." 

His warm chuckle rumbled through her. "Just a preview for later." 

He winked, then laced his fingers with hers, dragging her back towards the main gallery space. Tonight was the premier of a new artist's work at the downtown Modern Art Museum. And while they'd come to catch one of Billy's fugitives, she wasn't above chasing her own most wanted man. 

She'd heard the rumors. Time to find out if they were true. 

~Finis


End file.
